My Job At Freddy's 3
by DimmerSwitch
Summary: Finally on the last season of the story. We are back with the gang and now there is another evil who wants Austin dead. Will He survive? I don't know. read it and find out. Also if you haven't read the Dbz Fanfic for any confusion that you might have because it has to do with this series as well. (Credit to Adry53 for cover art)
1. The Return

Well well, It certainly has been a while since I have done this. What is up with you guys? You know what, let's leave that for the reviews, I don't want anyone in your home or wherever you are to think you are crazy talking to a computer screen.  
Anyways, let's leave that for reviews or something. I don't know, if you wanna say your answer, and don't want to put a review, just pm me and I will probably forget about this intro and question why you said hello or something. Also, if you have not read my other fanfiction, go read it before you read this one.  
If you don't, well then, I don't know what to tell you other then, I will probably tell you what happened in the world of Dbz. Anyways, Recap time.

Recap

So after getting transported to the universe in which Goku and his pals live in, The Demon that was inside Austin had gotten stronger and Austin would pass out and the demon would come out and his eyes would change to that of a demon. Fortunately, This demon has a twin brother but this brother was a angel and helped try to prevent from the demon known as Azazel come out. He could not keep it for long though as they are in a different universe and Angelo aka the angel told Austin that he had to come back to his world so that they could stop Azazel. Before all this happened, Videl or Gohan's wife, had sex with Austin and Foxxy let her and apparently, Gohan knew about too according to Videl. Still don't know if he does know about it because when Gohan wasn't looking before I left, She ran up to Austin and Kissed him. She also cried alot. Griffon did nothing in the story and just slept all day until we had to go on the 4th day that we was there. Sorry Griffon that you didn't get to do nothing. Anyways, Now Austin, Foxxy, And Griffon have been wished back to their world by the dragon Shenron and was wished back to Freddy's Home.

Ok, recap done? Ok let's go

Present time

I woke up in a bed that looked all too familiar. Ahh, my head is killing me. So is my face though since Goku kinda punched me in the face even though I wasn't exactly in my own body at the time and Azazel had took over my body. I sit there and think on it for a minute because I don't remember much besides the obvious fact that Videl wants me and doesn't want me to get killed. I am sure that she is probably watching me right now because she is worried and I am sure that a few others over there are worried as well. Finally, after pondering on that thought for a second, I sit up still a little tired even though I just got back. Next to me is Foxxy and I am guessing Griffon already got up and is down stairs or something. Foxxy seems to be sound asleep.

Trying not to wake her, I get up and stretch for a second before heading out of the room and going downstairs. I get downstairs and see Griffon on the couch. "Yo man, what's up?" I say. Griffon turns his head and sees me. "Hey. Look who decided to wake up.  
After we got back, Foxxy insisted that I go into the other room because you were out of it and she was afraid that something might happen." Griffon said. Dang, I must have felt awful. "How long was I out for?" I say. "Well, before we got wished back, you fell over as soon as that dragon said he would wish us back. After you fell over, that girl Videl came running. But before she could get to us, we disappeared. A few seconds later, we are back and you are on the ground while me and Foxxy are standing and She got you into the bed quickly so you could get some rest.  
After that, she climbed in bed and told me to stay awake until Freddy got home along with Andrew and the others." Griffon finishes. "Dang, well I don't remember A thing right now because My head is killing me." I say. Just as I say that, I hear running through the house and I see Both of my kids running towards me followed by Freddy's wife walking in behind them. Both of my kids jump on the couch next to me. "Daddy! Daddy! We missed you." They say at the same time. "Ok you two, I'm not feeling well right now, so go play for a bit while we all talk." I say. They just nod and go play in the other room. "Good kids." Griffon says. "Yea, I don't have to say nothing to them either but, I have to send them over to my dad's house for a while because we have bigger problems on our hands." I say. "What do you mean bigger problems?" Griffon says. "Well, the problem is this demon form inside of me and it is possible that he isn't alone. I'm not sure at the moment but, I feel like he isn't working alone. I'm also pretty sure that he was working with Vincent until he died." I say. "Plus, I am still waiting on Angelo to show his face." I add. "So this Azazel character. How powerful is he exactly?" Griffon says. "You should know, you have seen it first hand." I say.

After talking for a bit, it looks like the sun is starting to set outside and we are still sitting there and Freddy's wife has put the kids to bed and is now sitting down with us waiting on Freddy and the gang to return home. "You know what? I am going to go upstairs and pretend to go back to sleep or something.  
When the other girls get home, when they see you, they will think I am home. So they will most likely ask you where I am. Tell them that I am upstairs asleep and let's see how it plays out." I say. "Alright, it is a weird plan, but go for it." Griffon says.

I head upstairs and close my bedroom door just before I hear the other door open. I just in my bed with Foxxy and she just woke up from my jumping and I put my finger over her mouth. "They are home, let's pretend we are asleep and see what happens." I whisper. She just nods. Downstairs I hear the girls and Andrew and Freddy talking.  
"Griffon? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Austin and Foxxy on vacation." Freddy says. "Yea, we were on vacation. Something came up and now we are back. Austin and Foxxy are asleep upstairs I think." Griffon says. All of a sudden I hear all of the other girls, besides Mangle obviously and Goldie, scream; "Austin's home?!" I think Bonnie was the loudest one of the bunch because of her voice. All of a sudden, I hear running upstairs and hear footsteps coming towards my room. Even though I am "asleep", I hear the door open slowly and walking coming towards my bed. I close my eyes along with Foxxy and sit and wait. "Aww, I forgot how cute he looked sleeping." Chica says. "Yea, I never really noticed it, but he does look cute sleeping." Bonnie says. Typical of her considering she is a slut along with her counterpart Toy Bonnie. "You wanna wake him up?" Bonnie says. Sounds like she is trying to prank me or something. The puppet speaks up next. "No, let's let him sleep, He needs it after all that he has been through." She says. They talk it over for a second and Bonnie eventually convinces them to wake me up but instead of as a prank, just to wake me up. To think that I was going to spook them when they decided to prank me. But because they are not, I might as well enjoy what I probably got coming. Bonnie decided that It will be The puppet who wakes me up.

I feel her fingers on my shoulder as she tries to move me to wake me up. "Wake up Austin. Come on, wake up." She says. I try not to fall for it just so i could have a little fun with this. "Maybe it is time for drastic measures." Bonnie says. "What do you mean Drastic measures?" Chica asks. "I mean by just giving him a little rub." Bonnie says.

Lemons begin here

"Why are you looking at me?" The Marionette says. "Well, you are getting red in the face even though you have done stuff with him before. So why wouldn't it be you?" Bonnie says. "Yea, you have the best hands because they are so smooth." Chica says. "Fine, I will." The Marionette says. I can feel the covers being removed from me and my Shirt is lifted. Not taken off completely, but lifted up enough. I can feel my pants being unzipped. My pants are then moved off as well as my underwear. All the while, I have kept my eyes shut and haven't made a sound. I soon feel the Marionette's hands go over my dick as she touches it. It immediately gets hard and she starts to rub it. I try my best to not make a face or anything so that I can remain asleep to them. Marionette continues to rub my dick up and down. "I don't think it is working. Try doing something else with it." Bonnie says. I am pretty sure she knows I am awake but is trying to torture me. The Marionette's hand is getting warm so, I got a feeling that she may be getting into it. All of a sudden, I feel lips on my dick. Just barely sucking on the head. All the while, she is still stroking me. After sucking on the head for a few seconds, She starts to go down on it more. She stops for a second and gets on the bed and goes back to now blowing me.  
"Man, just watching you is making me wet." Chica says. "Yea, I am getting there as well." Bonnie says. I am taking it that Fredina and the others are probably downstairs talking. Meanwhile, the Marionette is blowing me and is moving up and down faster than she orginally was. All of a sudden, she stops. I then hear Bonnie say something. "Yea, that may wake him up." She says.  
I then feel something on my dick once again. Then I feel a sudden tightness go around my dick. Is she doing what I think she is doing? I wasn't wrong because he is on top of me. She places her hands on my chest while she moves up and down. Oh man, I don't know how much more I can take of this. She continues to move up and down on me and I feel my dick getting tighter as it goes in her.  
"It is getting bigger!" The Marionette says moving. "He is about to finish then. Keep going." Bonnie says. She wasn't wrong. I am getting close to my climax. Man, It is hard to keep my eyes shut when I have a girl literally on me riding me up and down. It starts getting tighter for me. "Come on Austin, Cum into me! I know you are asleep but I want your cum now!" The Marionette yells. As it starts getting tighther i cannot hold back anymore. I start to cum into her. I hear her moan as I shoot my cum into her.

After I finished shooting my load into her, she just sits there for a minute not moving I am not sure how many times she cummed while riding me. After a good minute or two again, she finally gets off of me and gets off the bed as soon as she is ready. "Oh well, I guess we didn't wake him up this time. We will have to wait until later to wake him up I guess." Bonnie says. I can tell that was sarcastic. She can't fool me and apparently, I can't fool her. "Go on girls, i will clean it up and meet you downstairs in a little bit." Bonnie says. "Ok, don't take too long." Chica says as she takes The Marionette into the other room to clean up and go downstairs. As soon as they leave, Bonnie starts cleaning up. "Wow, you sure had them fooled. But not me." Bonnie says. With my eyes closed I say; "Yea, I am just that good I guess." I say with a smirk. "Yea, maybe. I just about tried to push her off and do it myself. I knew I could have woke you up." She says. "Wow, openly admitting that you are a slut." I say. "Oh shut up. But you are right. I am a slut I guess." Bonnie says. I finally open my eyes and Bonnie is cleaning up after the mess we made.

Lemons end

"Also Austin... Welcome back. We missed you." Bonnie says. "Yea, Well our vacation was cut short due to problems. If you ask Goldie, She will tell you." I say. "Let me guess. Someone else wants you dead?" Bonnie says. "Yea, that about covers it. Remember the Demon that has tried to take over my mind and stuff back when Vincent showed his face? Well that demon happens to have more control now and is likely to attack me soon once again. Also I am pretty sure he may be out of my body because we came back and he can just go to his physical form now." I say. "Hmm. Your always getting yourself into trouble." Bonnie says. After Bonnie finishes cleaning up we sit and talk for a bit about what happened on our short vacation. While talking, I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I yell. The door opens and I see Andrew and Freddy at the door. "You guys decent?" They say even though the door is wide open. "You tell me." I say. The girls always have nothing on so that doesn't help any. "Hey listen, we just got into contact with your friend from the other universe and he said that they are going to be watching to make sure nothing goes down. They also said even though they are watching to make sure nothing goes down, They can't do nothing at this point in time because, the dragon won't make any more wishes as of right now. So they are basically rendered useless as of right now." Andrew said. I had a feeling that Videl would be watching me. "Ok, well I hope that Goku or Goldie one told you about what is going down right now." I say. "Yea, they told us. Don't worry, how many friends can this Azazel guy have?" Andrew says.

And That ends Chapter one of My Job at Freddy's 3. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. As I said in the beginning and if i didn't here is what I have to say. This will possibly be my last fanfiction depending on how the ending of this goes. I have planned on moving to creepypasta since the first season of this was recieved so well and so was the second season. I finished the other fanfic that I did and that didn't really do that bad but It could have been better had Azazel not cut my vacation short. Now I know it has been like what? 4 months since I did the second season. I am a little rusty, but hopefully This will go well and I finish my fanfiction days with a final good fanfiction. I want to be able to leave on a good note, So that way I feel better about it. Anyways, time for the outro. On the next episode of Dragon bal- (Um.. Hello? Hello? That is the wrong Fanfiction. We are back to our universe)  
Oh sorry. My bad. On the next episode (Chapter) Sorry. Jeez. On the Next Chapter of My Job At Freddy's, Will Angelo Show his face and How many Friends does Azazel have? What does he even look like? What happened while I was Gone? Find out on the next episode of Dragon bal- (Are you just stupid or something?) Shut up. Find out on the next Chapter of My Job At Freddy's. Bye now. Buh bye. Umm Bye...See you later. au revoir or something. Sayonara. Goodbye now. You have a great day.  
As Always...see you in the next one. bye now. Woooo. 


	2. Back to Work?

What is up guys? Don't answer that. Like i said, don't want you guys to make people think your crazy. Anyways I won't take up too much time as I want to get into this. Like I said in the last chapter, this will be my possible last Fanfic. I have been wanting to move on into creepypasta and see how well it turns out since my fanfics turned out pretty good or at least that is what people say.  
That and I want to focus more on my youtube channel and try and continue to pursue my career in making youtube videos. Whether it be gameplay or anything,  
I want to pursue that. But I am not here to Advertise myself because I am here to finish what I have started. Anyways, without taking too much time, let's go to the recap of the century.

Recap

Austin came back and had sex. That is about all I got for you. Ok Recap over.

Chapter 2: Back to work

After that day of returning, I went back to work as if nothing had happened with that Azazel guy. I pretended that it was all a dream. Foxxy and I love each other and that is it. Of course I had sex with like a million chicks but that's besides the point. Anyways, right now all I have to worry about is the nightshift. Who knows what might happen?  
I mean, it may have only been like 10 hours or so since I got back but, I shouldn't have to worry because It is only like 10 in the morning anyways. "Whatcha thinking about?" A voice says. I jump for a second and then turn around and see Goldie sitting on the bed. "Wow, way to scare the living daylights outta me." I say. "Well you know me. Always scaring you because someone has to." Goldie says.  
"Yea, well knock it off, I have serious business to attend to." I say. I mean, to figure out a way to get all of this to end and finally live my life like a normal human, I have no choice but to do something about This Azazel guy. "Now now Austin, don't be keeping secrets from me. You know that I already know about Azazel. So there is no hiding that you are scared." Goldie says. "What did you just say?!" I turn and yell. "Don't ever say that I am scared! I don't fear anything! I never have feared anything! Not even death itself!" I yell at her. She wiped the smile off of her face. "Austin, you got that look in your eye again. The one that the demon had." Goldie says. I recollect myself and realize That she isn't wrong. I do have the look of that monster in my eye. I calm myself down and turn back to her. "I'm sorry, I just don't like being called something I am not. I have never been afraid in my life. I never feared anything or anyone. I never had any concern about what happened to me the next day. I could die tonight and I would not care unless I didn't accomplish what I wanted to do. Doctor's would always ask me if I was ever concerned if I got sick or if I worried because I was sick. I always said no. I never really cared. I always look towards the positive in life and never the negatives. Anyone could say something like, Oh well what if this doesn't work out? I would just ignore them because in the end, It will work out. So if I die to this demon, I will look foward like I will make it out of there. Even if I do die, I will act like I am ok unless it is not even possible to save me." I finish.

"Wow, I am sorry. I never knew." Goldie says. "Well, now you do. I said a familiar speech back when we first got here. Here to colorado, the first few nights of working, I spoke a similar speech. It isn't easy to remember, but I know that I spoke of similar things. Alot of things have happened in my life you know? Heck we are in the year of what 2020 and from what I can recall, the last death I had that was important to me was in 2015. My uncle died after drowning in a really bad flood in kentucky. A few others were lost in the flood but it was nobody I knew. That was the most recent Family death that I can remember." I say. (That Actually happened just a few days ago too. I really did lose my uncle in that flood) "Wow, I am really sorry. I know that losing a family member can be tough, But you got to move on. With everything that is happening right now, What if something happens similar to that to someone really close to you?" Goldie says. "I won't let anyone close to the people I love. If Azazel ever goes near my family which doesn't even live here or if he goes after my friends or my kids, I will do all in my power to stop him. Even if it means taking my own life. I won't let him or his pals hurt anyone I care for. That is my stance. Now can we change the topic? I really don't want to talk about this."  
I say. Just as I say that, Bonnie walks in. "Hey you two, What are you all doing up here? Come downstairs and chat with us. Me, Foxxy, Chica, And Fredina are down there." Bonnie says. "You go ahead Goldie, I got to talk to my kids for a second about something important." I say. Goldie just shrugs and heads out with Bonnie to go downstairs. I head over to the kid's room and open to see them playing. One of them see me and shout "Daddy do you wanna play?" They say. "Sorry guys, But I can't play right now. I need to talk to you two though." I say. "What is it daddy? Are we in trouble?" One says.  
"No no. Just want to talk for a second." I say. They both put their toys down and listen. "Now, you two know that me and mommy went on a small vacation right?" I say. "Yea." They say. "Well, something came up and we had to cancel the vacation short. Now I don't want to do this, but it is for your safety. I am going to call Grandpa and he is going to come and pick you two up to go and stay for a little while until we clear things up over here." I say. "When can we come back?" They say. "Just as soon as we finish this business problem. Now I know that you two haven't got the time to spend any time with Daddy but, after we clear this thing up, We will get to play as soon as you get back ok?" I say. They get sad faces. I know they are half human half animatronic so cyborg's basically but they really are smart. "Ok daddy, but you have to promise to play with us everyday when we get back." They say. "Well" They give me a puppy dog eye that looks similar to Foxxy's. "Ok, Fine everyday." I say.  
"Yay. We love you Daddy." They say. "Yea, I love you two too." I say.

After talking to the kids, I go and head downstairs as the kids continue to play. I spot everyone on the couch that is at home currently. I think Mrs. F went shopping or something. Freddy, Andrew, And Griffon are working. So it is just us 6 along with the kids. "Hey, there he is." Bonnie says. "Yea, I gotta make a quick phone call. I'll be back in a second." I say stepping outside. I pull out my cell phone and dial my Dad's house. It rings a few times and then someone picks up. "Hello?" A familiar voice says. "Hey dad, It's me Austin. I was just calling to ask you to come out here to pick up the kids. I need them out of my hair for a few days. It is for their safety. We have a few unexpected guests who may or may not want to kill me." I say. "Oh hey Austin. We will have to get some tickets, But we will be out there tomorrow." My dad says. "Alright thanks and Bye." I say hanging up. Just as I hung up, A stranger walks up to me. "Um yes, can I help you?" I say. "Yes, You can. My name is Angelo and I am looking for a man named Austin." He says. "Angelo is that really you?" I say. "Austin?" He says. "How could you not know me, you took over my body for a short time.  
Come in come in." I say leading him in the house. Angelo wasn't kidding when he said he was an angel or a messenger. He was dressed in a white suit. Not surprising much. He has lighter eyes. Kinda like mine but lighter than mine. His hair is a brown color with a normal haircut. Not too long and not too short. He is around 6ft tall if I am guessing right. I mean, we meet about eye to eye. After bringing him in the girls look at me in confusion. "Guys this is Angelo. He is the guy who saved me some time back from Azazel. Aka the good twin or something." I say. "Hello everyone." Angelo says. He speaks in a somewhat smooth british accent too which sounds amazing. "So first off, What the heck are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed out there?" I say. He looks at me. "Well, No but Azazel isn't near here right now. His physical form is back in california. The first place he possessed you at. Anyways, regardless, he can't really get here like I can. I could just snap my fingers and I could be halfway across the country or even the world. Besides, every other human that doesn't know who I am sees me as a regular person with different clothes. So therefore it wouldn't matter." Angelo says. Well that would have been helpful a while back. "Anyways, What are you doing here?"  
I ask. "Well, I said that I would try and find you after you got back so that I could try and protect you from him." Angelo says. "Well, if he is across the country, then why do we need to worry right now?" I say. "Well, most likely, he will take the approach of flying here just like Vincent did. Because I highly doubt that he will take the approach of a car to get here." Angelo says. He is a demon. What stops him from just having the same powers as Angelo? I mean really? A demon is going to take his sweet time to come out here? Seems a little off but he will probably want to take his own time and savour the moment of me knowing that he is going to try and kill me. "Well, since it will be a few days anyways, what was the plan since he won't be here? Are you just going to come to work with me?" I say. "Well, yea. I figured that Freddy would have you work since you are back and even though he sorta knows about the whole deal with the demon. At least that is what I hope he knows. Regardless, I will show my true form to him and let him know who I am if he does not know that way he will not be bothered by me going with you to work." Angelo says. "So what say do we get since we are his friends?" Bonnie asks. "Yea, And I am his wife so, we have to go as well because I want to be by my husband's side." Foxxy adds. "There is no point in arguing with them Angelo, you of all people should know that already." "Fine, But you can't get in the way when he arrives. I said that I would protect him and I am the only one with enough power to stop him." Angelo says.

After the discussion, we all sit around until Freddy calls around 8 or so. "Um Hello?" I answer. "Austin, We are going to close a little early today. So I will need you to come in early. Plus, the girls haven't seen you since before you left." Freddy says. He means the toy animatronics all except the puppet. "Well, I'll be in with the others in a little bit, But i need a ride and you know that." I say. "Don't worry, I sent Andrew over to pick you all up. But it might be a tight squeeze for the girls unless Foxxy or someone sits in your lap." Freddy says. Yea, he doesn't even know that Angelo is here. I don't even know if he knows about the demon thing. Well actually, he was there when Andrew talked about Azazel last night so he must have cleared him up on recent events as well as Griffon. "Ok, I will be there shortly then." I say. "Alright. See you soon." Freddy says before hanging up. "So, you gonna meet us there then Angelo?" I say. "Well, I have to protect you. But, if I must meet you there, I will."  
Angelo says. "Make sure that you reveal yourself to Griffon and Andrew by the way. Griffon witnessed everything that happened and Andrew has been with me from the beginning." I say. "Well, I leave as soon as I know that this Andrew guy has shown up." Angelo says. "He should be here anytime now. So let's head outside and wait." I say getting up.

We all head outside and wait on Andrew to show up. A few minutes later, I see a car pull up and Andrew steps out. "Hey Andrew, real quick, we gotta get going but, this is Angelo and he is the guy/Angel who saved me some time from Azazel. Ok? Now we will me you there Angelo ok?" I say. "Yea, I will see you all there." Angelo says before vanishing. "Goldie, Are you going with him or are you just going to teleport inside to talk to Freddy or what?" I ask. "Yea, I'll meet you all there, I actually forgot about it. I'll see you guys there." Goldie says before vanishing. Strange girl. "I heard that." Goldie's voice says in my head. "Get out of my head Goldie." I reply. "Alright, Foxxy you are up front with me and you girls are riding in the back." I say. "Does this mean I get to sit in your lap Babe?" Foxxy asks. "Yea, you do." I say.

We all get in the car and get situated and ready to go. "Everyone ready?" Andrew asks. "Yea, we are ready back here." The other girls say. "Austin, Foxxy. You two ready to go?" Andrew asks. "Yea, let's go." I say. Andrew starts to drive towards the Pizzeria.

"So, why were you rushing to get us out of there so quick Austin?" Andrew asks. "I've just been a bit on edge lately. Things happen you know? With all that is going to happen in the next few days, I don't know what to expect." I say. "What do you mean?" Andrew says. "Well, I don't know if Angelo actually has enough power to beat this demon. After seeing what he can do by taking over my own body, I am sure that he may be even stronger then what Angelo thinks. If that is so, I will die. That I am sure of. But, it is like I always said, I never look at the negatives in life even though that may have been the first time I ever have but, I always want to look at positives. With my life on the line, like i said, I have just been on the edge." I say. "Ohh, don't say that Babe. You won't die. Angelo will be strong enough to stop that monster." Foxxy says. "Austin, just take a nap. Trust me, you need it after what you have gone through." Andrew says. "Yea Babe. Just lean on me and act like my fur is a pillow." Foxxy says. "Man, you guys are so pushy. But fine, i will take a nap until we arrive." I say leaning on Foxxy. (don't question it even though she is in my lap. I know it is strange but trust me, Don't question it) I start to fall asleep slowly and soon, my vision goes dark.

Dream world sorta

I wake up in a area that looks not of this world. "Hello?" I yell. "Your a dead man walking Austin." A voice says. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I say. "It isn't the time for that right now Austin. You need to understand that You will die once Azazel gets through Angelo. You should know by now that Azazel isn't working alone." The voice says. "SHUT UP! Just leave me be! I don't want to hear any of your bullcrap and I certainly don't need this right now!" I yell. "You said you wanted to know who I am, correct?" The voice says. "...Well yes."  
I say. "I am the evil that sits inside your body from what Azazel has left since he left your body." The voice says.

Meanwhile

"Umm... Andrew?" Foxxy says. "Yea?" Andrew says. "Austin is sweating alot. I think he may have a fever." Foxxy says. Andrew takes a quick look at my sleeping body and sees how much sweat is coming off of me. Andrew pulls over for a second so that he can get a closer look. "What the heck?! Why is he sweating so much?" Andrew says. "Well I just said he may have a fever." Foxxy says. Andrew puts a hand over my forehead. "Holy crap, We gotta get him to a hospital. This is bad." Andrew says. "What about Angelo and Goldie? Also what about work?" Foxxy says. "Here, call Freddy and inform him and Goldie and the others about this. I think Austin may be starting to slip into a coma." Andrew says. "Is sweating a symptom?" Foxxy says. "Not sure, but here Bonnie take my phone and call Freddy and inform him that we have to take him to the hospital." Andrew says while handing the phone to Bonnie. Andrew then starts to drive once again towards the hospital. In a way, Andrew was sorta right. Austin is slipping into a coma but the sweating was from the dream type state he was in. The evil that is in the dream has put him into a coma like state almost. Bonnie is calling Freddy. "Hello?" A voice on the other line says. "Freddy? We have a situation." Bonnie says. "Why? What is wrong?" Freddy says. "Andrew thinks that Austin may just have slipped into a coma after seeing him sweat a whole lot after he fell asleep." Bonnie says. "What?! Sweating isn't a symptom from what I know, but even if he is in one, this is serious." Freddy says. "Well, we are on our way to taking him to the hospital. Goldie should be there with someone. Go and inform them of what is happening." Bonnie says. "Will do, We will meet you at the hospital." Freddy says hanging up.

At the pizzeria

After hanging up, Freddy goes and finds Goldie standing next to someone. "Ahh, you must be Freddy. That means, I can reveal myself to you. My name is Angel-" Angelo is interuppeted. "No time for that. We can introduce ourselves later. Andrew thinks that Austin may have just slipped into a coma. Bonnie told me over the phone and they are on their way to the hospital." Freddy says panicking. "What?!. No wonder I lost connection with him. I should have known that something bad happened." Goldie says. "Azazel!" Angelo yells. "Who?" Freddy asks. "Azazel is the demon that possessed Austin and I am his brother. I am an angel and he is a demon and he took over Austin's body and he must have left some of his presence in his body so that he could prevent him from hiding once he arrived. So he put him into a coma like state so he couldn't do anything. We got to get to the hospital so that I can fix this problem from getting worse." Angelo says.

Dream world thing/Coma

"Will you just leave me alone!?" I yell. "It is too late. I have put you into a coma and now, You can do nothing to prevent the inevitable." The voice says. "What?! No, there is no way. I can't be trapped here. No! No!" I say. "Yes! Yes! You will be trapped here until your death." The voice says. "I said Shut Up!" I yell. "I will not be trapped in here with a "thing" who seems to be too afraid to even show themselves." I say. The voice then forms into a figure. "Yea, I am definately afraid to show myself. I think it is you who is afraid." The figure says. "What...did...you...just...call...Me?" I say getting a little bit of rage in my eyes. "You heard me. You are a coward who is afraid." The figure says. "No one calls me A Coward!" I yell and Charge towards the figure. The figure moves out of the way before I get to him but I get the upper hand and stop after he moves and I trip him and jump on him. I grab the figure by the collar of it's clothes and it hold it up. I then start punching the figure multiple times. After punching it til my knuckles were bloody, I stand up. Everything fades to black.

Back to the car

Andrew pulls up to the parking space as Goldie and the others are waiting on him at the door. "Don't take him in yet. I think I may have a signal from his conscious." Goldie says as Andrew walked up to them about to run inside. "How do you know?" Andrew asks. "Remember? I can talk to him in his head, ever heard of telepathy?" Goldie asks. "Oh, well how does that explain being able to talk to him if you can only read his mind and thoughts?" Andrew says. "Not now, I am getting a stronger signal from his conscious. He may be coming back to us." Goldie says. "Regardless, let's get him in the hospital so he can rest for the night. He told me on the way here before falling asleep that he was a little on edge about this whole deal going down." Andrew says. "Whatever, if we had some of those beans that his friend shared with him, we wouldn't have to worry about this." Goldie says.

Andrew takes me into the emergency room and I am put in a room. Even though I can't see any of this happening, that is what is happening. Foxxy stays by my side the whole time. Angelo is on the other side.

Back in the world of the dream thing

"Well, I defeated your little demon thing Azazel, so let me out." I say. "You really want to experience pain that much? Fine, You will be awake in the morning and I will be there in a few days to make sure that you get to experience as much pain as possible. That is after I am through with my idiot brother." Azazel says from the darkness. Once again everything fades to black.

Alright, that was enough for today. I got a feeling that the reviews will be weird on this chapter because of all the stuff I said even though I countered it with a little bit of saying stuff like, I'm sure sweating while being unconscious isn't a symptom of slipping into a coma. Anyways, Regardless, i hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter. Since I don't want to take long and I kinda want to go to sleep soon, I will cut straight to the amazing outro.  
On the next episode of Dra- (How many times do I have to tell you to get it through your thick skull? Not an episode and this isn't dragon ball anymore) Hey! (What?) Calm down! (No) On the next Chapter of My Job At Freddy's, Will Azazel be true to his word and let Austin out of the coma thing in the morning? Did Freddy make sure to close the Pizzeria while getting ready to head here? Well duh, He had the toy animatronics and the other employee's close. The toy animatronics are actually getting a ride from Griffon now to go to the hospital to see me. Them and the puppet. Anyways, Find out on the next Chapter Of My Job at Dragon bal- (Stop) Find out on the next Chapter of My Job At Freddy's 3. Buh-bye now. Have a good one. why are you still here? Don't answer that. Buh-bye. Woooooooo Party. Darude sandstorm is outdated party. 


	3. Waking up

Hey guys, We are back for another chapter of this. I lost all my progress on this chapter due to a computer update,  
so I got screwed. Anyways, I got to rewrite this and luckily enough, I remember most of the beginning and we can just go from there.  
Anyways, Because of this, this chapter may be uploaded in the middle of the night. Depending on if I take a break. Some people who I know personally have been wanting to know what I do when I write these. Like if I listen to music or anything. I do not listen to music, but rather to my own thoughts when I type out each word. Like right now for every word I type, I say it in my head as I go. Anyways, I hope that answers your questions and I am just going to get started.

Recap

Austin was put into a coma by Azazel and Angelo showed up before all this happened. Austin defeated the evil inside him and Azazel promised that he would let him wake from his coma in the morning. But Azazel would be there in the next few days. What will happen today? Find out right now.

Waking Up.

We start from the point of view of no one like we have in the past but in rather a point of a camera man type deal. Foxxy and Andrew are the only ones that are awake at this point.  
It is 5 in the morning and Griffon and the other girls showed up late last night to see Austin. Austin hasn't woke up yet but according to Goldie, He was suppose to wake up soon. Before Goldie went to sleep,  
she said that she had gotten in contact with Austin and he told her that He would be awake soon, He doesn't know how long that will be though. After that, Goldie had fell asleep and probably will wake up when she gets contact with him again or when he wakes up because their minds are telepathically connected or something like that. "You must be really close to him since you are still awake." Angelo says. "Yes I am. He is my husband. No one will seperate me and him." Foxxy says. "You love him that much?" Angelo asks. "Yes I do love him that much." Foxxy says. "What about the other girls that seem to love him as well?" Angelo asks. "They don't love him that much. Maybe Videl did, but the other girls know that I am his wife. I know that they all have had sex with him and I was ok with that. I just want them to know that they can't have him." Foxxy says. Angelo stays quiet for a second before responding. "Well, Videl does love him. I can see that. Remember, I am an angel.  
Videl does deeply love this man. I could tell that you knew because I was watching when she kissed him. You got all red and you didn't look happy. But you knew that he didn't kiss her back when she did. Now they are watching us and Videl knows by now that even though she kissed him, she should know that he could not love another girl because he has you." Angelo says.

He was right, Videl and a few others were watching. Foxxy just smiles at Angelo's comment. "Well well well. What do we have here?" A voice in the dark says. "Who's there?" Angelo says. "Why brother, Don't you recognize your own kin? Though I may be a hologram to relay a message,  
I am just here to let you know that I will arrive in the next few days to finish what I started. First, I will kill you and then Austin here will die next. I will slowly torture him and kill him slowly. I will make sure he feels every second of the pain I will put him through. All the while, I will make sure that his little wife here and his pals are watching from afar. Whether it be in that other universe with all those weaklings, Or his pals right over there sleeping. I will make sure they all get to see him in pain." Azazel says. "You will not even get the chance to get to him brother. I am already strong enough to beat you."  
Angelo says. "oh you angel's always thought so highly of yourselves. Remember that when I am killing you. Tata for now." Azazel says fading away.

After Azazel faded, Foxxy and Angelo went back to Austin's side to keep an eye on him. It was now almost 6 in the morning and Austin had not woke yet. Foxxy and Angelo are stilling waiting on something to happen. All of a sudden, Goldie gets up. "Guys, I got a signal from Austin." Goldie says. "Were you even asleep?" Foxxy asks. "No, anyways I am going to patch the signal into something so we can hear him." Goldie says. Goldie finds the nearest thing that she could patch the signal into and finds a tv. Good thing too because we would be able to see him as well hopefully. The signal is blurry for a second before clearing up and Austin is on the screen.

My point of view

"Guys, I don't know if you can hear me, But-" I start to cough. "Yea Austin, I got you right now and everyone who is awake can see you. Are you ok?" Goldie says in my head. "Yea I am fine, I got into it pretty bad with a demon last night and Azazel said I could come out in the morning whe-" I cough again.

Other point of view

The screen cuts to black before losing signal. "What happened?" Foxxy asks panicking. "The signal cut out. That must mean that he is either waking up and the signal cut out temporarily or Azazel cut our signal." Goldie says.

My point of view again

After Goldie left my head once again, I sit back down waiting. "How long do I have to be trapped in this box? It feels like an eternity in here." I say to myself. As I say that, Things start to fade. "What is happening? Why is everything going black all of a sudden?" I say before fading to black. I wake up again and feel things in my arms. Must be iv's. I don't move and I don't open my eyes as I suspect I am in a hospital. I start to cough though. "Guys I think he is waking up. I heard him cough." A voice says. Sounds like Foxxy. "Yea I think he is waking up too. Goldie wake up everyone else." Another voice says. "Guys wake up. We think Austin is waking up." Goldie says.  
I hear multiple voices now speaking at once. "Don't crowd him guys, Give him some breathing room." Angelo says. "Babe, If you can hear me, just say something or smile. Anything to let me know you are there." Foxxy says. I crack a smile and start to speak. "Listen to Angelo guys, Don't crowd around me. I'm not that big a deal." I say with my eyes still closed. I then start to slowly open my eyes. Everything is blurry at first but then it all clears up. I see Foxxy and Angelo next to me along with Goldie who is next to Foxxy. Everyone else is at the foot of the bed and beside or behind people. "Man, the way this looks, it makes it look like you all are throwing a welcome back to earth party." I say. Literally that is what it looks like with literally everyone there except for Freddy's wife and my kids.  
So literally Freddy, All the animatronics that have a part in the story, Andrew, Griffon, Angelo and my wife Foxxy. So literally everyone who matters to me in the story. "We didn't know when you would be back Austin." Chica says tearing up. "Hey now, I am back now aren't I? Don't worry, I will be fine. Also, you girls who have been hiding. Come give me a small hug, each one of you. I have missed you girls. I haven't seen you four since I left. Toy Chica comes up first. "Here, let me get these stupid Iv's out of my arm first. Freddy go inform the doctors that nothing is wrong, I am awake now and I have no need for these things. Besides, it isn't like I was hurt really bad. It was just a simple nap that I was put in and the doctor's can't do anything if a demon puts me to sleep." I say. Freddy heads out of the room to tell the doctors who are in charge of keeping an eye on me. Meanwhile, I wait because I would rather not have these things taken out by me and rather have them taken out by a professional. Freddy comes back with a doctor who kindly takes them out after seeing that I was in good shape. Afterwards he leaves after he says to call if I need anything. "Anyways, Toy chica, Now you can hug me." I say. Toy Chica comes in and Hugs me. I decide to prank her and make her think I am still hurt. "Ow." She then jumps and stops hugging me.  
"Just kidding, I am not hurt." I say. She hugs me once again but slaps me softly just in case I am actually hurt. Everyone else laughed at the little stunt I pulled. Toy Fredina comes up to me next. She then precedes to hug me before going to sit with Toy chica. Toy Bonnie is next and gladly hugs me but slips me some tounge before she is done. Afterwards she stops and looks at me. "Slut." I say to her. "You know it." She says back before sitting down. Finally Mangle comes up and hugs me quickly and sits back down. Alright, everyone else who didn't get a hug. I know you all have seen me but I know you all want a hug." I say. Goldie is first because she is the one who found my signal first and that and she was first in line before Foxxy. "I missed you." Goldie says hugging me. She then whispers in my ear. "Later today, I want something. I have been waiting for it and now I want it." She whispers to me before letting go. My face gets all red and apparently Foxxy did too because She must have heard it as well.  
Foxxy finally gets to hug me and she also whispers in my ear. "I hope you know that I will be joining you two later. I haven't had any since we got to the other universe and I really need it." She says in my ear. I get red once again.

Everyone else gets to hug me and I get up and get ready to leave. After talking to the doctors and everything, Freddy just pays for it and we go outside. Meanwhile, why we are heading outside, Foxxy and Goldie are standing beside me not giving Angelo a chance to guard me like a bodyguard. I got back in the car that I came in with. Goldie made me and Foxxy sit in the back with me in the middle. Angelo got to sit in the front seat and Andrew was getting ready to drive. "Alright I am going to drop these 4 off at the house and then head out to the pizzaria. So I will meet you there Freddy." Andrew says before rolling his window up and getting ready to pull out of the parking lot. "I hope you girls don't plan on jerking him while you all are back there." Andrew says. "Now Andrew, would we ever do that?" Goldie says sarcastically. "Yea you would. No doubt about it Goldie." Andrew says pulling out of the parking lot. "I don't know what you are talking about Andrew." Goldie says putting one hand at my crotch. I start to get red. Foxxy sees this and puts her hand at my crotch as well.  
I don't see why I am getting red. I have had sex many times, But I haven't had it with Goldie as of yet. It is like I am some sort of chick magnet. I am not all that hot. I mean heck, of all people besides my wife, Goldie chooses me. Then again, we have been through alot together. Trying to ignore the fact that my wife and Goldie are now holding my crotch even though my pants are still on, I try and start a conversation with Angelo. "Soo Angelo, Is there anyway we could slow Azazel down?" I ask. "Well, unless he is on a plan or in a car or something, The most we could do is stop him and cause it to be a few more days before he arrives. Most likely he is already out of Cali and is on his way still by either plane or car or anything." Angelo says.

Lemons start kinda

Goldie starts to rub my dick even though it is not even out. She moves her hand up and down on my shaft and Foxxy notices this and gets red. My pants aren't even off and they are trying to seduce or rather have fun with me.  
Foxxy moves closer to me and starts to kiss me while giving me tounge. Andrew hears this. "Will you guys not start to have sex in my car? I already have enough to do today. I don't need to have to clean up after you all as well." Andrew says.  
"Well, I can't tell them to stop Andrew, They are kinda attracted to me. And plus, Goldie is the one who started it." I say after getting away from Foxxy's tounge for a second. "Well, We are almost home, So can it wait until we get there?" Andrew says. "Oh, I just forgot, I can just teleport us home remember?" Goldie says. "Then do it already." Andrew says. "No, I think I will as soon as we arrive home because I want to enjoy this car ride." Goldie says. "So your going to wait until you step out of the car and then teleport you three into the bedroom even though you could have done this back at the hospital?"  
Andrew says. "Well yea. Like I said, I want to enjoy this car ride." Goldie says going back to rubbing my pants where my dick is.

We soon arrive at home and and Andrew practically kicks us out of his car and Goldie grabs a hold of me and Foxxy and teleports us upstairs leaving Angelo in the living room. Before we got up there, The house seemed empty, So I would say that Dad had already picked up the kids and are heading home now and Freddy's wife is out shopping or something.  
We get into the bedroom and Goldie throws me on the bed. Foxxy goes over to me and starts to kiss me once again while taking my pants off. "Alright Goldie, Jump on him before I take him for myself." Foxxy says. Goldie gets nervous for a second. "Something wrong Goldie?" I say. "Ummmm, Yea kinda." Goldie says getting a little red. I have a sudden realization.  
"Your not.." I stop. "Yes! I am." Goldie says. Dang. Who would have thought that Goldie was a virgin. She treats me like she knew what she was doing, But she never has done it. Maybe what she was saying back in the hospital made sense then. "So that is what you meant." I say. "...Yea. I didn't know if you had caught on to what I was saying at first, but it is true." Goldie says. I get up for a second and look at her. "Do you know what to do at least? During sex?" I ask. "Rubbing is as far as I got and you seen that in the car." Goldie says. I pull her chin up to me so she is at eye level with me. "Goldie. Are you sure you want to lose it to me? You should lose your virginity to someone you love and not some friend who you have known for a while." I say.  
"Well...Um...the truth is...I love you." Goldie says. My eyes get big for a second. Did I just hear that correctly? No no no no no no no no. I didn't hear that. She can't love me. I look at Foxxy and she is really red. "I... I don't know what to say." I tell her. "Don't say anything. Foxxy, I knew that you didn't want anyone else to love him, but the truth is, I do love him. I heard what you said to Angelo in the hospital before Austin woke up.  
I know that you don't want anyone else to love him and I do love him. But I don't want anything to come between us because of this. I know he is your husband and I respect that, But that doesn't stop me from loving him even though he is your husband. So please, let's just all do this and then, we will work out our differences after this." Goldie says. Foxxy just sits for a second before replying. "Ok, I am fine with that. I will teach you how to how sex with Austin." Foxxy says. "Goldie lightens up. "Yay. I get to finally have sex with Austin." Goldie says. "Austin?" Goldie says. "Yes Goldie?" I say.  
"Can I call you Onni-Chan during this?" Goldie asks. What? What did she just say? I'm pretty sure that Onni-Chan is reserved for brother. I mean, I am senpai so why doesn't she just call me that or just by my name? "Fine, I will call you Austin-Senpai." Goldie says. Oh yea, She can read my thoughts. "Nevermind, just call me whatever, I just thought of this video I saw online one time and now I can't even right now." I say. (to those of you wondering what the video is, Pm me or something and I will send it to you if you ask what the video was when Goldie asked me if she could call me Onni-chan. I will send it to you)  
"Yay." Goldie says. (after writing this part, I kept looking around where the original thing came from and I watched the first season of that anime and it is amazing. I am so happy because I reminds me of a time long ago when love actually meant something. The anime is Clannad. Really good and I will spare you the details since I don't want to ruin it for you if you haven't watched it. Anyways, the only thing I can say is that it gives me all teh feels even though I don't really feel nothing but love when writing stuff similar to that. Which is why when I do come back, I may write my own anime on a story like those you see.  
Anyways, Enough of my blabbering. It is time to finish this chapter)

Foxxy explains a few simple things to Goldie as she doesn't really know much about this. "So I am suppose to move my hand up and down on his thing?" Goldie says moving her hand towards my dick. "Yea and just grab it and stroke it." Foxxy says. Goldie gets nervous for a second and grabs my dick. She grabs it so hard, i feel like i am about to cum from the squeezing. "Goldie! Not so hard." I say. She softens up her grasp. "Sorry Austin, I didn't know." Goldie says. She now looks at Foxxy because she doesn't know what to do. "Now just stroke it." Foxxy says. "That simple huh?" Goldie says. She looks back at my erection and slowly starts to move her hand up and down on my dick. "You look like you have never seen his dick before. You seen it back in the old place though." Foxxy says. Goldie meanwhile is slowly moving her hand and stares at my dick. "I have, but how did it get so big since i saw it last?" Goldie asks. "Well, it is natural for it to. Plus, i may have done something in secret to him while we were on vacation." Foxxy says. "Wait, wha-" I am cut off by Foxxy putting her hand over my mouth and slowly removing it to kiss me. After kissing me, she takes her lips off of mine and says; "I'll tell you about it later." Foxxy says. She probably had Videl or someone wish for it to be bigger for their sake. I mean, my dick was fine the size it was but this is just not cool. I mean, being wished a bigger dick isn't bad but still. Without my knowledge too. Then again, it isn't too much bigger than before. If i had to guess, probably half a inch bigger than before.

Goldie continues to move her hand at a now moderate speed from before. Foxxy meanwhile making sure that she does it right and also making out with me. "Ok Goldie, I think you are ready to start licking." Foxxy says. "Yea that would be nice since she has been at it for like 5 minutes." I say. Goldie completely ignoring me looks over at Foxxy. "Go ahead, give it a lick and if your ready, you can suck on it." Foxxy says. Goldie then looks back at my dick and goes in to lick it. She then licks the head like a lollipop and starts to suck on the head. "Yea, seems like she is ready." I say. "Shut up Babe." Foxxy says to me and laughs. We now are bothing watching Goldie as she continues to suck on the head of my dick with her eyes closed. Foxxy looks at me for a second and puts a finger over her mouth to tell me to be quiet for a second. She then gets up slowly as Goldie is sucking and goes behind her. She then raises her hand up towards the back of her head and proceeds to push Goldie down on my cock. Goldie opens her eyes wide and Foxxy takes her hand off of her as Goldie comes up for breath. "Foxxy! Why did you do that?" Goldie says in a slightly sad voice. "You looked mesmerized so I decided to fix that." Foxxy says laughing slightly. "You did like it though didn't you?" Foxxy adds. "Well, kinda." Goldie says smiling only a little bit and playing with her fingers. The only problem is that they are teasing me now. Why does any man have to go through this kind of teasing? "You seem like your ready to start sucking even further anyways so, have at it." Foxxy says getting back on the bed. Goldie then turns back towards my dick and starts to suck on it even further down than before. She moves her tounge around while sucking to add effect to it and looks up at me the entire time. I then hear her thoughts in my head. "I can't believe I am sucking Austin's manhood." She says. "Goldie I hope you know I can hear you in my head." I say to her in my head. She gets red all of a sudden and just closes her eyes.

Foxxy finally stops just watching and stops her for a second. "Goldie, I think you are ready for the next step and possibly the final step." Foxxy says stopping her. Goldie who was still sucking stops and looks at her. "Are you feeling anything at all down there?" Foxxy asks. "Hmm, now that you ask about it, yea I feel something tingly down there." Goldie says. "Well, now it is time for you to ride Austin because you have been doing all the work so far." Foxxy says. "Ride him?" Goldie says. Foxxy proceeds to take off my shirt and moves my pants out of the way. I move back and lay on the bed. "Now, get on the bed and lay on top of him so that your faces' meet." Foxxy says. Why is Foxxy the one who is commanding things? You know what, I won't complain anymore, This is actually kinda fun. Goldie proceeds to get on the bed and lays on top of me but she has her butt up so that she doesn't lay on my dick. "Ok. Are you ready Goldie?" Foxxy asks. "Umm, what are you going to do?" Goldie asks. "Just look at me Goldie and don't worry." I say. She looks at me while being close to my face. Foxxy meanwhile is moving my dick into a position to go inside Goldie. She also put a condom on so that I don't accidently get her pregnant. Where did she get condoms? And do they even work because if they break and she gets pregnant, I am done. She then moves my dick onto Goldie's pussy and doesn't put it in yet.  
Goldie can feel it though. "What are you touching me wi-" Goldie is cut off by Foxxy putting my dick into Goldie. I make Goldie face me and she is mesmerized once again in either pleasure or pain. Probably both. Out of the blue, Goldie starts to kiss me as Foxxy moves Goldie slowly down and up on my dick. We lock our tounges together and when she pulls her tounge out, we are in pure ecstasy as our tounges' have saliva still connected to each of our tounges' by a string. "Ok Goldie, I am going to stop moving you and you got to move up and down now." Foxxy says. What happened to me doing the work now? Goldie just nods and as Foxxy stops, Goldie starts moving herself up and down on my dick. She starts slow like Foxxy did when she was moving her, and proceeds to move faster. She looks at me and kisses me once again. We lock our tounges' and she moves her tounge around my mouth and lock up once again. "I want to be one with you Austin." She says in my head. She keeps moving up and down while kissing me and Foxxy starts to finger herself just watching us. (Keep in mind that this bed is huge. Like it could fit probably 10 people at once. Why Freddy has it is a complete mystery) Goldie finally stops locking up with me and catches her breath for a second while strings of saliva connect our tounges'. "Why is it getting bigger?" Goldie asks. "He is about to cum. But so am I." Foxxy says fingering herself moaning. Goldie starts moving faster to figure out what Foxxy is talking about. It then starts to get tighter for me as I am close to finishing. Goldie proceeds to move faster and starts to kiss me once again. Out of pure instinct, She moves my hands and places them on her butt. "Move me up and down until you release it all." Goldie says in my head. While having my hands on her butt, I start to move her up and down faster until I get really close. Goldie continues to kiss me and is in pure ecstasy and she just keeps locking her tounge with mine and moves her tounge around while I move her hips up and down on my cock. It gets tight to the point where I know I cannot hold it any longer. I start to cum. But, I don't feel the condom filling up with cum. Please tell me the condom didn't break?  
Goldie stops kissing me after she realizes that I am cumming. "I feel his cum going into me." She says. Foxxy opens her eyes wide for a second and stops fingering herself. "What?!" Foxxy says. She looks at me for a second and she gives me a look. It seems that whatever condoms she bought were bad. "It is going far inside me." Goldie says outloud. "I want to have your babies." Goldie says in my head. For some reason, I feel like Goldie had something to do with this. Foxxy calms down for a second and goes back to fingering herself so she can finish up and worry about it afterwards. Foxxy probably didn't realize that those condoms that she found were probably bad anyways but, She didn't stop the puppet when I cummed in her. So for all we know, the puppet could be pregnant. Then again, she is a puppet who is really skinny and I doubt she could get pregnant because of this. Then again, she had a vagina, so she probably can. Let's just hope she didn't. Goldie, who is now got her head up in the air while i finish cumming, is just sitting their with her tounge out.

Soon I finish cumming and Goldie lays her head back down and lays on my chest. (I can't believe I keep jinxing what happens. What is next? You know what, I won't answer that question) Foxxy, who has finally finished cumming from fingering herself, has now got up and is trying to get Goldie up who has now just about fallen asleep. "Goldie, stay awake. You gotta get up so I can make sure that the condom didn't rip." Foxxy says trying to keep Goldie awake. "Just a few more minutes." Goldie says just about falling asleep. "Goldie please get up." Foxxy says. "The condom broke. That is all I will say. Now please, let me stay on for a few more minutes." Goldie says holding me tighter. Foxxy now looks at me. "Don't ask me, I can't do nothing about her." I say. Foxxy just frowns at me.  
"Can I please just stay on for another minute? That is all I am asking." Goldie says. Foxxy frowns once again at me. "Fine, but only for a minute." Foxxy gives up. She has been there with me before. Foxxy likes to stay on afterwards so she can just sit there and soak it all up. Then again, when I had sex with the others, she didn't do anything about that. I didn't even wear one when I was with them. Yet, she doesn't want me to get Goldie pregnant? Well, I can see why since Goldie hasn't done it yet and the other girls have had experience so they can be on a pill or something. That is women for you though. Always hiding their secrets and such to not getting pregnant and plus, it was probably all safe days for them when I had sex with them.

As promised, Goldie started to move a bit and get up and slowly starts to move herself off of my dick. As she gets off, she looks at me moaning because she doesn't want to get off. For her first time, she really knows what she was doing. She finally gets herself off of my dick and lays on top of me still. Foxxy goes to look at the condom and see the damage that was done to it. "Dang it Austin. These condoms were too small." Foxxy says. "Why are you blaming me?" I say. "Because I have no one else to blame." Foxxy says. Wow. That is mean somewhat. Goldie, who is completely oblivious to the situation, falls asleep on my chest while holding tight onto me. "Is she asleep?" Foxxy asks. "Yea. What should I do?" I say. "Let her sleep. I can't stay mad at her. It has to be one of her safe days. At least that is what I hope." Foxxy says crawling up to me after taking the condom off of my dick.

Lemons stop

"She is like a little kid holding on to you." Foxxy says. "Yea she is, Isn't she?" I say. (For those of you who are wondering what happened that didn't read the lemons, Stuff happened and now Goldie is on me and has fallen asleep) "Well, She can have her rest then. I want to cuddle too though." Foxxy says moving closer to me and holds onto me. "I love you Babe." Foxxy says closing her eyes leaning on me. "I love you too." I say kissing her before closing my eyes and drifting off into sleep.

Well. That was Chapter 3 of season three. I know like half of it was lemons and I am sorry for that if you don't read the lemons. Anyways, I good chapter overall and it was fun to write. What will happen next? I hear you say. Well, Rightfully I don't know yet. But I do know that Azazel will probably be delayed by Angelo and be put off from coming here for a few days. So that is nice. Anyways time for the amazing outro of awesomeness. On the next episode of Drago- (Shut up with that. We don't need that to be referenced anymore, It is getting old) No one has said so yet. So how do I know that it is old? (First off, That sentence didn't even make sense. Second, You've been using that Outro for like two seasons now and this is the third season. Come on man, think of something new and original) No, it is my outro and I like it. It is new everytime with the way we argue. Isn't that write Author? (Ahem. What? Sorry, I am focusing on writing this.) Tell the other you that this isn't old and is new every epis- (chapter) Shut up. (Actually, I have to agree with him. It is becoming new every episode with this outro. It is quite fun to write actually.) (Writer-Senpai? Please.) (But. It is kinda getting old if I don't think of something new anyways because, it isn't original. I literally stole the outro from Dragon ball z. As much as I hate to admit it, it is true.) Writer-senpai pls. (Stop. Don't call me that. Now, stop bothering me and finish the outro) Ok! On the next Chapter of My Job At Freddy's 3, Angelo will probably delay Azazel's arrival by a few days while we sleep. Goldie might get pregnant if we are not more careful.  
Will all of this happen? I don't know. Find out on the next Chapter of My Job At Freddy's 3. Bye bye now. Buh bye. Bye. Umm... Goodbye now. Ok seriously, goodbye. 


End file.
